Twisted Temptations
by MistyxRose
Summary: Tomoyo is the first woman to change playboy Li Syaoran into her faithful fiancé. But before their wedding, she hires her best friend to test his faithfulness. Now the real question is: Can Li Syaoran tame the seductress within Kinomoto Sakura? SxS, ExT
1. Proposal

**Author's Note: For those who know me as AngelicKitty28, I have changed my username to MistyxRose. Go to my profile for more information! So, I know I'm starting a new story after I left my other ones incomplete, but I will finish them or it will nag me for a long time. Don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: CCS rightfully belongs to Clamp. I only own the plot.**

**Rated: T for language and mild adult scenes, more likely will change to M.  
**

**Full Summary:**

Daidouji Tomoyo is the first woman to change Li Syaoran into the faithful and loyal man he is today. Now that they're engaged, Tomoyo can't help but fear he might play around again while he's still a bachelor. So a month before their wedding, she asks her best friend Kinomoto Sakura for help. She wants Sakura to test his faithfulness by seducing him and judge his reaction. If he fails, she'll leave him. If he passes, then Tomoyo's doubts would disappear. The only problem is that Sakura and Syaoran dislike each other with a passion. However, Sakura agrees to help. Now everything begins to twist in ways they wouldn't have expected.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

…**~Chapter One: Proposal~… **

**~*~*~*~**

It was a peaceful night in Tomoeda, like it usually was. The air was crisp and the temperature was cool enough for girlfriends to have an excuse for wearing their boyfriends' jacket. These were the kinds of nights where lovers would stroll hand in hand in the moonlight. Mihara Chiharu and Takashi Yamazaki were making their way to Penguin Park when yelling was heard by the nearby bridge.

"Tak, they sound familiar," Chiharu furrowed her brows in concentration.

"Yeah, they do." Takashi agreed and tugged on his girlfriend's hand, "Umm, let's walk the other way."

"No wait, I think it's Tomoyo!" Chiharu hissed. She slowly walked closer to the bridge, but out of sight of the other couple.

"Chiharu, it's not good to eavesdrop!" Takashi followed her quickly, waving his arms frantically to grab her attention. But he couldn't help but add, "You know, eavesdropping used to be an art form. A great eavesdropper would be able to sneak up on a conversation practically right in front of them and no one would see and-"

"Tak, not now! It's Tomoyo and Syaoran!" The two remained hidden in the shadows, watching the two figures on the bridge.

"_Please, Syaoran. No more of this… I can only handle so much of these rumours! And you're not even denying it!" Tomoyo screeched as continued to keep several feet between them. _

"_Tomoyo please, it's not what you think…" Syaoran tried to reason and approach her slowly, but nothing was working. _

_Li Syaoran was known for his good looks, athleticism, and for his notorious reputation as Tomoeda High's playboy. He was always with a new girl each week until he met Tomoyo where they managed to stay together for over a year. Everyone was surprised that Daidouji Tomoyo would be with someone like him because she was the school's role model and known as calm and collected. _

_Except for tonight._

"_That's bullshit! I know what's true, Syaoran. How many girls are you seeing besides me? Two? Seven? THE WHOLE FEMALE POPULATION?" She threw her hands up in the air, "Syaoran, I don't even know why I'm still with you. You're always going off with other girls behind my back. I won't even be surprised if you cheat on me for Sakura!"_

"_Tomoyo!" Syaoran finally managed to grab her into his arms and hold on tightly to prevent her from punching his chest. He cautiously rested his chin on top of her head as she continued to squirm in his hold. Her body became still and her breathing returned to normal after a few minutes. He looked down at the top of her head, taking in the way the moonlight glistened on her raven tresses. His sense of smell was surrounded by her gentle lavender scent. He closed his eyes and held her tighter. They remained in that position for a little while, keeping their thoughts to themselves._

"C'mon Chi, let's them alone." Takashi pulled on her hand again, away from the other couple.

"I think we should tell Sakura though," Chiharu frowned, taking out her cell phone.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"Hello Sakura? You're not going to believe what happened…again…"

Hand in hand, the couple quietly walked away from the scene and toward Penguin Park.

_He sighed inaudibly and tentatively tilted her head back to meet his eyes. The moonlight shone on her glossy amethyst eyes and outlined her tears that strolled down her cheeks slowly. _

"_Really, Syaoran," she said almost inaudibly that Syaoran had to move his head lower to hear. "I honestly don't know why I'm still with you." Her shoulders shook again and he knew that she was crying again. Syaoran felt his heart shatter just hearing and feeling her shed tears because of something he did. Now he wondered the same question, why was she still with him after all he's done to her? _

_It was because she loved him. And he knew it. As he held her tighter, he decided it was time for him to show just how much he really felt for her._

"_I'm sorry, Tomoyo." He whispered sincerely, wiping her tears away. He inhaled heavily to calm his nerves, hoping no tremor would outline his words. If he didn't say it right, then she wouldn't believe anything he'd say. "I promise you that it won't happen again." She stiffened visibly._

"_No, Syaoran, don't promise me something that you can't keep." Her voice wavered._

"_Tomoyo…no, I'm through with making you cry," he wiped more of her tears, "I'm tired of hurting you. It's time I changed."_

_She sniffled, "Would you really do that?"_

"_For you? Of course…"_

_He gently pressed his lips against hers._

_After a bit of patching up, Syaoran walked her home. _

"_I'm sorry, Tomoyo." He apologized again as they stood by the front doors of her mansion._

"_Just keep your promise." She smiled, "You know I love you, Li Syaoran."_

_Behind them, the door slammed open._

_

* * *

_**Seven Years Later…**

"Li Syaoran! How could you!"

He sputtered his morning coffee out of his mouth and splashed the rest of his mug on his clean white shirt.

"How could I what?" he demanded instantly, clearly annoyed, and clearly not a morning person. His hand was lifted right in front of his face.

"That!" she pushed his ring finger closer to his eyes.

"What?" He wasn't even going to ask how she came in.

"Ask her to marry you! That's what!" She shook his hand again in front of his face.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at his early intruder. Kinomoto Sakura was his fiancée's best friend and cousin as well as her only friend that he never really got along well with. Of course he didn't blame her for wanting to gauge his eyes out each time he made Tomoyo cry, but then again, they've been rivals even before high school. The only reason that Sakura didn't already do so was the fact that they, whether they liked it or not, would be around each other more than they'd want to be once he married Tomoyo. Sakura only wanted her best friend to be happy, even if it meant that her best friend's husband would be a cocky, arrogant, rebellious, unruly, self-centered, etc.

But she couldn't help but notice the fact that his white shirt needed to be buttoned. Plus, it was also transparent enough to see the outline of his greatly toned physique…

She snapped her hold off his hand and wiped her hand on her jeans, as if trying to wipe away the germs from him as well as any thoughts she just had about his body. This gave him time to breathe and count to ten to keep his mood in check. He simply smiled toothily at her.

"Well, Kinomoto, you see when two people love each other they decide to get really intimate by…Ah, I think you need to grow up first before I explain the birds and the bees." he cleared his throat, earning a groan from her, "In all honesty my _dear_ friend, I asked and she said yes. It takes two to tango. Did you ask her why did she say yes?" He leaned back into his chair and placed his hands behind his head, his amber eyes now twinkling at her.

She grumbled, "I can't. Every time I say your name she won't stop talking about you and her wedding plans, especially my maid of honour dress. I think I'm deaf in one ear. It's a shame that I can still hear you though."

"I see," he couldn't help but laugh at her defeat which only made her pout, "Then I don't think your question needs to be answered. Maybe you're forgetting that our wedding is next month." He glanced at his watch, "And aren't you late for work?"

She looked at the clock on his wall.

"HOE!"

With that, she was quickly out of his sight.

"Glad to know you talk about me, by the way!" He called after her.

Syaoran smiled triumphantly remembering her tardiness habit. He looked down at his mug and considered the amount of coffee left. He stood up and walked to the sink to pour out the remaining contents.

"I guess she was my daily fix."

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura." Tomoyo beamed at her as she watched Sakura walk into the room.

"G'morning," Sakura huffed in return, "Hey, is the coffee maker fixed yet?"

"What?

"Nothing, I need more caffeine that's all."

"Oh, alright." Tomoyo shrugged, "When you're done making coffee, do come and tell me what you did to my fiancé."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sakura innocently asked, blinking at her.

"C'mon, Sakura," Tomoyo sighed She set her elbow on the table and leaned her head against her palm, "You're late for work even though I made sure you woke up early enough to get ready and you know how I--"

"He just called and told you, didn't he?" Sakura sat on the office sofa and set her coffee on the table.

"Yup. He even told me how he managed to pin you down with one hand while he drank coffee with the other. Then he said he handcuffed you with his watch to the coffee table. Then he said how he was able to bench press you and the table--"

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!"

"Sakura, Sakura," She walked over and sat beside her. She took hold of her hands and grasped them gently, "I know you're looking out for me because of what he's done in the past, but that was high school. He's stuck to his word since then and I know you know he hasn't done anything like that..." Sakura didn't say anything, but Tomoyo giggled, "Besides, I don't think he's over that night when you practically became the hulk."

"You're right. He was scared, wasn't he?" Sakura laughed at the memory.

The night he promised Tomoyo he would change for her, Sakura slammed the door open as soon as they were about to enter. Sakura actually backed him up to a wall and threatened him for hurting Tomoyo, even though Tomoyo was desperately trying to pull her off of him. Eriol came just in time to pull her away before her fist was going to make contact with his cheek. Syaoran knew he was much stronger than her, but he knew he deserved it at the time. By the end of the night Tomoyo explained his promise to her. What surprised him was the fact that she believed Syaoran, but still threatened him nonetheless if he still made her cry. Eriol managed to calm Sakura down and take her home, leaving a very apologetic Tomoyo.

"So how are you and Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, taking a sip of Sakura's coffee. An instant grin spread across Sakura's face.

"He's so romantic! Yesterday he took me out to lunch underneath the big cherry blossom in the park!" Sakura clearly had stars in her eyes, remembering their date well, "He always finds a way to make everything we do romantic one way or another."

"He must be such a sweetie," Tomoyo gushed, grinning widely, "Syaoran may not be the romantic type like I wish he was, but he loves surprising me every once in a while which makes up for everything."

"Hmph, I can't even imagine Li being romantic at all." Sakura crossed her arms, "besides his surprises really must be once in a _long_ while because I haven't seen him do anything.

"That's because we're always alone when he does something," Tomoyo wiggled her arched eyebrows suggestively, causing Sakura to gag. "I'm kidding, but he doesn't like people knowing he can be into the romantic stuff. You know, his reputation as a tough guy and all."

"Well Eriol doesn't mind showing it one bit." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Tomoyo giggled. She didn't take any offence when Sakura insulted Syaoran because of their rivalry and because it was just the way they were. She eventually learned to turn her insults into her own amusement and it was the same thing when Syaoran insulted Sakura. However, she appreciated the fact that the two were able to tolerate each other's presence for her sake.

"Did someone say my name?" A tall man with deep blue hair walked into the office.

"Eriol!" Sakura ran and jumped into his arms, which he anticipated and caught her with ease while maintaining perfect balance.

"Good morning, beautiful." He laughed as she gave him a peck on the nose, "Oh, good morning to you too, Sakura." She pouted as she regained her footing on the floor again.

Tomoyo laughed as she made her way back to her desk, "Morning, Hiiragizawa."

"Please, how many times must I tell you to call me, Eriol?" he smiled charmingly at the fashion designer.

"Alright, alright, _Eriol._" She slowly rolled his name off her tongue. His smile grew slightly at her.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were all close friends since grade school all the way through high school. Eriol was Syaoran's best friend distant relative. Sakura and Eriol were a couple for a few years and currently lived together at Eriol's condo. Tomoyo and Syaoran's relationship was rocky since the start of Syaoran's last year of high school and only grew steadier after he made his promise.

"So, before I forget," He produced a rose right before his girlfriend's eyes.

"Oh, Eriol! Thank you!" Sakura blushed as red as the rose, accepting the rose and giving it a small whiff.

"You and your magic tricks, Eriol." Tomoyo shook her head, "How do you do it?"

"Ah, a magician never reveals how he does his magic." Eriol waved his finger at her, "I came here because you left in such a hurry that you forgot this." He handed her an envelope, "It's the document that you took by accident which, I believe, Tomoyo needs by today."

"Oh, you're right!" Sakura gasped, "Thank you so much!" She turned to Tomoyo, "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine." Tomoyo dismissed with a wave of her hand, "Are you the photographer for today?"

"Yup, your photographer called in sick." This caused Sakura to squeal in delight. Even though Eriol was Syaoran's business partner, he was an excellent photographer. Tomoyo hired him as their substitute photographer in case their primary photographer couldn't be there. Of course, Eriol was more than qualified, but preferred his business job than being a photographer.

"Well, princess, shall we make our way to your wardrobe and make up?" He smiled charmingly again. He held the door open for her, bowing slightly.

"We shall!" she grabbed Eriol's hand as they made their way out, but not before Sakura turned around to stick her tongue out at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo merely laughed and took out the document from the envelope.

* * *

"Hey babe, how was work today?" Syaoran asked. He heard her take off her heeled shoes which made a small thud on the floor. Then he followed her footsteps to the kitchen and watched his fiancée grab something to munch on.

"Tiring, it's hard designing the dress when I have to design other dresses!" she groaned, taking a cookie, "I can't believe we're getting married in a month and I'm still behind on my own dress!"

"You can handle it, don't worry." He reassured her, taking a small bite from her cookie. "You know, you really have to stop taking my business partner."

"Aww, I'm sorry that his photography skills are way better than yours." She giggled, pulling the cookie away from him before he was able to take another bite.

"Yeah, but we have so much work to do before the wedding, Tomoyo." He frowned, "I had to get someone else to help me today because of all the work."

This time Tomoyo frowned, "Really? Who? I thought that you can handle the work on your own for a while."

"The girl from that other office, umm, what's her face… Mina?" he scratched his head in thought.

"You mean, Watanabe?" she raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the counter. She tried to keep her tone casual, so she finished her cookie with hard bites and gritted teeth. "I didn't think that she would be able to handle your CEO job."

"Well, she can after you explain things more than once to her," he grumbled, "so that's why I need Eriol again."

"I know but… Watanabe?" Tomoyo asked again, "You know…umm, never mind." She was about to walk out of the kitchen when he grabbed her hand.

"No, go on, say it." He said.

She bit her bottom lip. How was she supposed to tell him that Mina Watanabe would do anything to show off her fake breasts at every chance she could get? It wasn't enough for Mina that every other man in the company was amazed by her clothing that accentuated her size than her intelligence. Even when Tomoyo visited him time to time, Mina would suddenly make sure that he was too busy to spend too much time with Tomoyo. She would also make sure that the engaged couple wouldn't have privacy by walking in on them every few moments to give him more unnecessary paper work.

"You know she practically _flaunts_ her affection for you." Was the best way she could say it since she wasn't the type to bad mouth others.

"So what if she does?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow, but the look in her eyes said everything, "Tomoyo, I'm not going to do anything with her or let her do anything to me."

"I'm not so sure about that." Her mouth was set in a thin line and stared straight into his amber eyes.

He sighed, "Alright, she purposely shoved her cleavage too close to my eyes and nearly blinded with her nipples—Oww! Okay, she locked the door and tried to give me a strip tease, but no, Tomoyo wait, I stopped her before I saw more than her huge cleavage! I threatened her that if she did something like that again then she would lose her job." He pulled her into his arms and held her gently. "But I didn't do anything, I swear. I would've fired her on the spot if she didn't have the actual brains to do her job."

"Really?" She looked up at him into his amber orbs.

"Yes."

"So you didn't do anything?"

"No, of course not."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Okay," she whispered, wanting her past doubts to disappear.

But no such luck…

That night, Tomoyo lay awake as Syaoran breathed evenly beside her, telling her that he was asleep. As quietly as she could, she got up, wrapped her silk robe tightly around herself and made her way to the living room. She picked up the phone.

* * *

"That feels good…" Sakura moaned softly as Eriol continued to place gentle kisses down the middle of her neck. He began sucking at the bottom of her neck causing her to moan a bit louder. Her hold on the back of his head and the back of his shirt tightened. Eriol took hold of the bottom of her tank top and slowly slid it up her body as he sucked a bit harder. Her breathing became heavy and barely noticed that her top was off and thrown somewhere on the floor. She shivered feeling the temperature all over her upper body causing her nipples to harden almost instantly.

Eriol licked his lips, resisting the urge to taste her breasts. He made a trail of kisses down her neck made his way to her cleavage when she stopped him. He paused in his actions as she stripped off his shirt and discarded it somewhere in the room just as he did with her shirt. Sakura managed to flip them over and ran her fingertips gently over his toned chest and abs.

"Oh, Sakura," he breathed as delightful shivers coursed through his body from her butterfly touches. She shifted herself so she was balanced with her legs lightly holding his sides. With her hands beside either side of his head, she inched her bare chest over to his face. He was about to taste her mounds when the phone caused her jerk in surprise. The reaction made her knee jab his side, making him gasp in pain and surprise.

"Eriol! I'm so sorry!" she quickly hopped off his body and back to her side of the bed before rubbing his sore side tenderly.

"No, no, it's fine." Eriol reassured, "but who the heck would be calling at this time of night?"

"Mmm… let's just leave it. It's too late for a phone call." Sakura suggested as she hooked her legs back to their position over his body. The phone continued to ring which started to make Sakura very irritated and eventually ruined her mood. Even though Eriol's seen Sakura's body, she was still modest and grabbed his robe to cover herself. Giving her boyfriend an apologetic glance, she got off the bed and towards the phone.

She stared at the phone screen then at Eriol, "Why would Tomoyo be calling at this time?"

"It must be urgent." He nodded his head, telling her to answer.

She picked it up, "Tomoyo?" Eriol stifled a laugh, knowing that his girlfriend was desperately trying to keep her irritation out of her voice.

"Sakura? Hang on."

Rustling was heard on the other line, and then silence. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why Tomoyo was acting so secretive. At the other side, Tomoyo set the phone down on her lap and listened for any noise. The silence reassured her that Syaoran was still fast asleep.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for calling you so late." Tomoyo said softly.

"Tomoyo, why are you talking so quietly?" instantly her concern laced her voice. She glanced at Eriol, who stretched his body to pick up his shirt off the floor. Eriol glanced back, amused at how tiny she looked in his oversized robe.

"I was going to tell you later on, but I just couldn't wait that long." Tomoyo explained, "Can I come over right now?"

"Of course. Does Syaoran know you're leaving, though?"

"Umm," Tomoyo listened again, reassuring herself that Syaoran was indeed asleep, "No. I don't want him to know anything, yet."

Sakura's eyes widened knowing that Tomoyo and Syaoran were indeed a couple that didn't keep secrets from each other, "Alright, I'll wait."

"Thanks, I'll be there as soon as I can." They hung up the phone.

"Tomoyo's coming over," Sakura informed Eriol as she watched him put on his shirt. He was about to get out of the bed when she stopped him, "No, it's alright, we'll be okay. Go to sleep."

"Sure?" Eriol watched Sakura walk towards him.

"Yes." Sakura leaned down and kissed him. Before she pulled away, Eriol opened the robe and rubbed the underside of her breast. She moaned in surprise and bit her lower lip, "Eriol, if you keep doing that, then Tomoyo would have to wait outside for the whole night." He laughed and pecked her cheek. "Good night." Sakura took off his robe and found her tank top before making her way to the living room to wait for Tomoyo.

She boiled some hot water when there was a soft knock on the door. Sakura opened the door and let Tomoyo in.

"Give me a minute, I'll make some hot chocolate for the both of us." Tomoyo nodded and made her way to the sofa.

In a few minutes, Sakura came with two cups of hot chocolate and set it on the table before sitting beside Tomoyo. "So, what's up, night hawk?"

"Sakura," Tomoyo began, gnawing on her lower lip. Sakura knew Tomoyo well enough to know that whenever she bit gnawed her bottom lip, she was really confused. She stifled a yawn, waiting patiently for Tomoyo to continue. "Do you really think Syaoran is faithful now?"

Sakura frowned, "Well, he's been faithful ever since that night." She was certainly not expecting a question like that. She thought that it was established that Syaoran was no longer a playboy, regardless how many women flung themselves at him. Just the thought of him becoming his old playboy self was causing steam to blow out of her ears. She clenched her fist, digging her nails in her palm. He really was going to get it if he was being unfaithful again, especially after he promised. "You're not saying that he's cheating on you, I hope…"

"No," Tomoyo said instantly, "Well, I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Sakura clenched her teeth. Her breathing was becoming slightly heavier.

"He says he's not cheating on me and he seems so sincere about it. I mean, Mina practically swung her boobs at him today!" Tomoyo hissed, keeping her voice low enough for Eriol to sleep.

"Ugh, she's such a bitch. She honestly needs to get customized bras." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Anyway, go on."

"Well he said he stopped Mina before she stripped in front of him—"

"—Kami, I would've been blind on the spot!"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled, "Will you let me finish?" Sakura remained silent as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Even though we're getting married next month, that's still a lot of time for him to back out of the marriage and have some fun while he's still a bachelor, you know?"

"Tomoyo," Sakura sighed. She knew Tomoyo's hidden doubts have not subsided regardless of Syaoran's words. Unlike her, Sakura actually saw that Syaoran was true to his words, which was the only good thing she would probably say about him. She was almost sad that her best friend couldn't see how her fiancé was trying hard to prove it. "Honestly, he's doing his best, and you know that that's something, coming from me. So, really, I think he really wants to just be with you."

"Sure?" Tomoyo asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course." Sakura leaned over to hug her, "And you know I'm trying so hard right now to beat him up in his sleep." Tomoyo giggled. She was really glad to have Sakura and the fact that she wasn't insulting her fiancé. When Sakura pulled back, she noticed that Tomoyo was still biting her lip.

"What?" Sakura blinked as Tomoyo continued to stare right into her emerald eyes. "Tomoyo, what else is bothering you?"

"Umm, Sakura, do you know what would be the best wedding present from the maid of honour?" Tomoyo asked slowly, still maintaining eye contact.

"Me signing a year-long contract to model your clothes without complaints?"

"Oh! You were going to do that for me? I love you!" Even though the room was dim, Sakura was practically blinded by the twinkling stars in her amethyst eyes.

"You wish, buddy. But really, what is it?" Sakura took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"I want you to help me test Syaoran's faithfulness."

"Huh?" Her voice slightly muffled in her cup as she decided to drink the rest of her drink. "How do you want me to do that?"

"I want you to seduce him."

Sakura sputtered out her hot chocolate.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Syaoran stirred in his sleep. "What the heck, I swear I just heard Sakura…" He opened one eye to look at his fiancée's sleeping form beside him. He brought himself closer to spoon her by wrapping his arm around her stomach. To his surprise, he didn't feel her silk night gown that she always wore. "Tomoyo, are you sleeping in the nude?" His arousal spiked at the thought as he continued to slide his hand further up her body. Nope, no article of clothing was found. He smirked inwardly.

"Tomoyo?" He rubbed the underside of her breasts, causing her to moan slightly.

"Tomoyo," he leaned his lips over to her ear and blew slightly into it, making her shiver visibly. She moaned a bit louder this time as his hand made contact with her hardened nipples. He moved his lips down to her neck, making her arch into his body. His arousal made its way down his body. He groaned and set himself on top of her.

"Syaoran…"

He rubbed her gently at her entrance, feeling the moisture from her opening.

"Syaoran…"

Just when he was about to push into her, he opened his eyes to see that he was not on top of his fiancée.

No, it was definitely not Tomoyo.

It was definitely Sakura.

"Oh Syaoran, don't stop…"

What scared him the most was the fact that he was afraid that he couldn't.

**~*~*~*~

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I wasn't really happy with the way this chapter turned out but things are only going to get better. I hope you enjoyed the cliffie because things are going to get even more twisted. **

**If anyone is still interested being a beta for You Are My Song, then feel free to PM me or say so in a review. Don't forget to read my profile even though it has a rough update right now.**

**Stay tuned and enjoy the holidays!**

**-AngeL**


	2. I Accept

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Disclaimer: CCS rightfully belongs to Clamp. I only own the plot.**

**Rated: M, for language and sexual content.  
**

**Full Summary:**

Daidouji Tomoyo is the first woman to change Li Syaoran into the faithful and loyal man he is today. Now that they're engaged, Tomoyo can't help but fear he might play around again while he's still a bachelor. So a month before their wedding, she asks her best friend Kinomoto Sakura for help. She wants Sakura to test his faithfulness by seducing him and judge his reaction. If he fails, she'll leave him. If he passes, then Tomoyo's doubts would disappear. The only problem is that Sakura and Syaoran dislike each other with a passion. However, Sakura agrees to help. Now everything begins to twist in ways they wouldn't have expected.

**On with Chapter Two!  
**

* * *

_**Recap...**_

_No, it was definitely not Tomoyo._

_It was definitely Sakura._

_"Oh Syaoran, don't stop…"_

_What scared him the most was the fact that he was afraid he couldn't.

* * *

_

**...~Chapter Two: I Accept~...**

**~*~*~*~**

"Sakura, I can't…this isn't right…" Syaoran groaned feeling more of her moisture trickle on his tip. He was barely inside her and he could already feel how much she wanted him. He gasped by the sudden strength as his back suddenly hit the bed.

"What's wrong Syao-baby," Sakura cooed, grinding herself on him, "I know you don't want to stop…"

"Stop…"

"…stop…"

"STOP!"

* * *

"STOP!"

"But Sakura-"

"No! NO MORE!" Sakura held her hands around her ears and shut her eyes tight, blocking her sight and vision from her best friend's horrid idea. "I can't believe you thought of something like this!" The thought of her ever touching that Li sent shivers up her spine and loaded venom into her fangs.

"But Sakura-"

She growled and shook her head, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Oh hey Eriol, did you know that Sakura accidentally told me how she really doesn't like your body hair and-"

"No that's a lie, Eriol!" Sakura opened her eyes, only to find Tomoyo struggling to hold her laughter and of course, no Eriol. She groaned, "Very funny, Tomoyo. And for your information, I actually braided his body hair."

"Oh ho, pictures?"

"Eww, no! I was kidding!"

"I know, but now that I got your attention again…"

"No, Tomoyo. Just no." Sakura said bluntly. "I know where you're coming from and as much as I love you, I can't. It's wrong."

Tomoyo sighed, "But Sakura, I'm getting _married._ I've been planning it since I was young and you know that. The only thing that would ruin it now is if I marry the _wrong_ man or a man who prefers sleeping with other women behind my back!"

"What about _me_? I'm sorry, alright? I just can't do this to someone!"

Tomoyo gasped in happiness and stood up, clapping her heads. "Oh, of course you can, this would be perfect for you to get back at Syaoran because I know you've been wanting to for a long-" Sakura stood up and stared at her incredulously.

"Yes I want to get back at Syaoran, but not like this! Tomoyo, _listen to yourself! _This isn't fair to me or your _fiancé._" She emphasized the word clearly. "How would you like it if Syaoran sent Eriol to test you?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

"Exactly, Tomoyo. You wouldn't like it, and I wouldn't like the fact that my own boyfriend would be sleeping with my best friend just because of this. I'm sure Eriol wouldn't like the idea anyway that I'd be seducing _his_ best friend for you. So, I'm sorry Tomoyo--"

Before her eyes, Tomoyo dropped to the floor and sobbed into her hands. Her cries were heart tearing and leaned against the sofa for support, seeing that her own cousin didn't want to help her.

"I…Tomoyo, come here…" Sakura sighed and sat beside her best friend. She gently wrapped her arms around her and Tomoyo cried on her shoulder. "It really means a lot to you if I do this, huh?" Tomoyo cried a bit louder and nodded her head. Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Would it help you if I say I'll think about it more?"

Tomoyo slowly lifted her head and sniffed. "You mean it, Sakura?"

Sakura reluctantly nodded, "I'm not guaranteeing anything. I'm just saying I'll think it through." Sakura was tackled to the ground with Tomoyo's arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sakura forced a smile, "Don't mention it," _Please._

After a couple of hours, Tomoyo decided to go home before Syaoran woke up to an empty bed. Sakura took the mugs on the kitchen counter before going back to her bedroom. She groaned seeing that the sun was already peeking into the sky.

Suppressing another groan, she slipped back into the covers.

* * *

Syaoran woke up with a gasp. Immediately, he looked to his side and knew that someone was sleeping. He tried to gulp down as much paranoia as he could as he gently began to pull the covers off the person's head.

No use, it was still too dark to tell anything about the person. His loud panting stirred the person.

"Syaoran?"

He stiffened, unable to decipher the voice. His dream suddenly fogged his mind and his panting increased.

"Syaoran? You okay?"

"_Syaoran…"_

"Syaoran?"

"_Ohh…Syaoran…"_

"_SYAORAN!"_

His eyes widened and stared into the amethyst orbs in front of him. "Tomoyo?"

"Hey, I think you had a nightmare." Tomoyo caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Relax, darling." She placed a hand over his chest and gently pushed back down onto the bed. She curled her body against his, with her arm slung over his arm and nestled her head under his chin. His breathing gradually calmed down and fell asleep, this time dreaming of the woman beside him.

* * *

The moment she got into bed, strong arms wrapped around her stomach and lips were gently pressed at the back of her neck.

"Sorry, Eriol, didn't mean to wake you up."

"Your argument with Tomoyo woke me up. I just stayed awake waiting for you. Mind if I ask what you guys were talking about?"

Sakura turned around so that she was facing him. Her own eyes narrowed into his dark eyes, the lack of lighting making it look black with a mischievous hint.

"You heard it all, didn't you?"

His cheshire smile said everything, "Why, what ever are you talking about, my dear?" This earned him a playful slap on the chest. "Oww. I haven't been working on my chest yet." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what do you think then?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Mou, Eriol!"

"Oww!"

Sakura huffed and pouted, waiting for his answer.

"If you must know," Eriol started, "I think Tomoyo has a right to think about something like this."

If Sakura was standing, she knew she would've fallen face first to the ground. "I seriously thought that you would be against it."

"Sakura, Syaoran was a known playboy for a really long time. You and I can both tell Tomoyo that Syaoran really isn't that way anymore, but she'll never believe it. Think about it, sweetheart," he wrapped his arms around her again, placing his chin on top of her head. "This seems like the only way for her to believe it. I know you want her to be happy. You don't want her to get married with any regrets, do you?" Sakura shook her head, "Then talk it out with Tomoyo later. You're just tired and disappointed she interupted us." She growled and he simply pressed his lips on her forehead, "I'm not forcing you to do anything, but this will help them both. And us, since we don't have to deal with their petty arguments."

"But, Eriol…" Sakura lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He saw her fear, so he tried to kiss them away.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm cheating on you and I don't want to be called a tramp for doing this to you." A tear escaped, "I don't want to lose you to this." Soft sniffling escaped her, "I want to help Tomoyo but…" His lips crashed into hers with want and need. In contrast, he gently wiped away her tears with his hand. He pulled back, sharing her breath as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You know I love you, Sakura. This isn't going to change it at all." He wiped her fresh tears with his thumb.

She wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Tomoyo yawned for the umpteenth time.

"Wow, 'Moyo, you seem tired as if we did a lot last night."

"Syaoran!"

"Oww!" He rubbed his arm, "Seriously, babe, why are you so tired? Did you stay up the whole night?"

Tomoyo invisibly stiffened, "No, what makes you say that? I was in bed all night with you."

Now it was his turn to become rigid.

How was he supposed to tell his fiancée that he just had a steamy dream about _her best friend_? It already hurt him that she didn't have faith in him, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It seemed nothing he did would change that fact. He couldn't let her know how hurt he was, it would upset her greatly after she tried so hard to cover up her insecurity. No, he couldn't tell her anything. Not when the wedding was so close. Maybe after.

'Maybe some things are just better left unsaid,' He sat down on the table chair when something sharp poked him. "Oww! 'Moyo," He held up the object, "what are my keys doing here? I swear I left them on the table near the door last night."

Her eyes widened, 'Shit, how could I have forgotten that I left them there?' His keys were just there last night, so she just grabbed them and left. When she returned, she tossed them on the nearest thing possible and scurried to bed. "You sure? Maybe you tossed them onto the chair."

Syaoran frowned, "Maybe." He wouldn't press for any details. He already had too much on his mind.

* * *

Sakura enjoyed the scenery around her. Tomoeda was always a calm little town. She sipped her drink and observed a child crying, begging his mother to pet the little puppy that was licking the display window. It seemed that Kero was a puppy just yesterday and now he was a full grown golden retriever, waiting for her to return home with a treat.

She adjusted the shades on her eyes and sighed, stretching her arms a bit. Her photo shoot extended over an hour because of a few malfunctions. Now she was waiting for Tomoyo to join her after she finished making adjustments on a dress order.

Whatever sleep she got last night made her restless and a tad grumpy. It didn't help that she had to thoroughly think about Tomoyo's request. It was bad enough that Tomoyo was getting married to someone her best friend constantly bickered with, but now she was having insecurities at the last minute? And she still wanted to marry him?

Her best friend was completely insane.

She looked down at her hand, at the empty ring finger. She was content with Eriol and she wasn't in any rush to marry him. He was faithful and she made her happy. That was all she needed to keep her sane with the decision she was going to tell Tomoyo. Maybe a night of thinking wasn't enough for her to make her decision, but she needed to tell her now before she changed her mind.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo took a seat across from her.

"Hey, how was the dress?" she asked casually, taking another sip.

"She loved it, especially the new embellished train and matching shawl. Although I don't see how she could like so many decorations on a dress." She made a face, "I just want my dress simple."

"Simple can be quite elegant, of course." Sakura added, "How was your night?"

"Syaoran freaked out last night. I assumed it was a nightmare, but he didn't tell me anything about it." Tomoyo sighed, "He almost found out that I left last night, but he didn't ask. How about you?" Her drink that she ordered came and she gladly accepted the cool liquid flowing down her throat.

"Eriol woke up a few times when we were loud, but I managed to sleep."

"So he didn't hear what we were saying?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

"No." All lies. She couldn't tell Tomoyo that Eriol knew her plan, it would just make her even more paranoid. Even moreso that Eriol was close with Syaoran.

Tomoyo smiled, "Great."

Silence overcame them as Sakura ordered another drink.

"Tomoyo," Sakura took her shades off and looked at her best friend. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows a bit, staring back at her. "I'll do it."

Tomoyo squealed, leaping across the table to hug her. Sakura merely held her drink in the air, avoiding the impact. She needed all the caffeine she could get now.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Eriol asked as he watched his girlfriend throw herself onto the sofa.

"Terrible. I told Tomoyo I wouldn't do it and she kept crying and crying and crying. The police had to come and drag her away and she had to take a full psychiatric exam and everything. Right there, in front of everyone."

"Odd. I always thought of her as the sane one between the two of you." He grinned, ignoring the look Sakura gave him, "So what are her results then?"

"She came back sane and happy that I'm going to do it." Eriol was instantly by her side, rubbing the side of her arm. Sakura sighed to his touch, "Obviously there are few rules."

"Like?"

"One, no one must know about this. So I can't do anything _obvious_ in public when I'm with him. And you can't tell Syaoran about this."

"That's an obvious one. She doesn't know that I know, right?" He started rubbing her shoulders, causing her to visibly relax her tense muscles.

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Two, if I catch him alone, I have to be quite suggestive to him. Since I have their key, Tomoyo is going to plan when she goes out so I make my move on him." She cringed at the thought of being alone with him, especially at night. "She's supplying me with some outfits and shit to make it more realistic." She opened her eyes when she felt him stop rubbing her shoulders. She tilted her head towards him, staring into his eyes that were filled with deep thought.

"Do I get to see these kinky costumes?" Eriol made it sound so realistically serious that she almost believed him, earning him a slap on the thigh.

"Be serious, would you?"

"Hey! I still want to see you in a French maid outfit!" Another slap.

"Last but not least," she drew a long breath, "I have to seduce him to get him in bed with me, enough so he wants me. That way, I can claim that he, indeed, wasn't being faithful to her."

"And all of this in one month?"

"Yeah, before the wedding."

"Alright then," he looped one arm below her legs and the other on her back, lifting her bridal style.

"Eriol!" she yelped, "What are you doing?" She received no answer as she was set down onto their bed with a small bounce. He crawled on top of her, making sure that her eyes were fully on him.

"Then I make my own set of rules," he whispered huskily. Inching his face closer and closer to hers, "One, each night you will call me and I will pick you up if you're at their place. If I think you're there for too long, I will call you regardless of what you're in the middle of doing." He brushed his lips on her jaw line which made her breath hitch, "Two, I want to know when you're with him. Tell Tomoyo to tell me that you're busy with something and I'll know." A kiss on her neck drawing a small whimper, "Last, you let me love you for every night after you've been with him. The last thing you need on your mind is him, so I'll fix that for you." He placed his lips on hers, but drew back before she could kiss back.

"Eriol," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything." he soothed, slowly placing butterfly kisses all over her neck, "I love you too."

* * *

"Damn it, where are those cookies?" Syaoran grumbled to himself, slowly pushing the grocery cart down the aisle. He finished work early so he decided to do the shopping, allowing Tomoyo to relax at home. He continued reading the cookie labels on the move until his cart bumped into another.

"Oh, sorry-" A smirk inched onto his lips, "Well, how are you Sakura?"

"And I was hoping to do some grocery shopping on my own." Sakura bit out, "So much for that, eh?"

"Well, now we can do it together. You can help me find Tomoyo's favourite cookies now that you're here." He chirped.

"Fine, then you help me with the veggies first," she pouted. Together they pushed their carts to the groceries. She couldn't help but glance at him every few moments. If she had to do this for Tomoyo, she might as well get used to his company.

As well as breathing the same air.

'Might as well start now.' She almost grinned at the site of the cucumbers.

"Well, I do like cucumbers." She picked one up and observed it, holding it vertically. "Hmm, this seems like the biggest one, right, Li? The bigger the better, right?"

"Uhh-" Did he just hear right?

"Oh, carrots too! So long and delicious!" She picked up a carrot and held it in the same manner. "Would you mind getting me a bag, Li?"

"Uhh… sure." Anything to get his mind cleared. He handed her a couple of bags.

He didn't know how, but they somehow got to the fruits.

"Yum, strawberries. Did you know they're my favourite fruit? So fun to lick and suck the juice out of. It can get a little sticky to," She didn't know what overcame her, but she took a strawberry out of the clear container and placed it into the mouth. A few drops dribbled down the side of her mouth, but she easily cleaned it with a slow swipe of her tongue. "Mmm, so sweet." He could've sworn some blood flown below his waist.

"What's wrong, Li? Don't want anything?" She absolutely enjoyed the matching colour of the fruit and his face, and especially the way his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Umm, no, I got what I needed before." He mumbled, blinking his thoughts away.

"Have you ever gone cherry picking before?" she asked with curiousity, picking up a bag of cherries.

"No, why?" Innocent question, right?

"It's fun licking and sucking them all over in bed, I don't like biting them."

"W-what did you say?"

"I said it's fun picking and plucking them instead of buying them." She raised an eyebrow at him. "They taste so much better fresh. You should come cherry picking with me and Eriol some time." She pushed her cart towards the cashier, "Well, I'm done. I'm going to go pay now."

'Oh, my, god,' Syaoran breathed, 'what has gotten into me?' He glanced at her fiancée's best friend, 'and what the heck has gotten into her?' A thought suddenly hit her, "Wait! The cookies!"

"Well, all you did was stare instead of helping me." She thanked the cashier and picked up her bags, "Besides, I took the last box!"

He groaned. How she drove him crazy, he didn't know.

Sakura shut the car door and sighed, "At least we both have a taste of what we're going to go through for the next month."

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

Sakura was actually going to do it, and for once she had a shimmer of hope that she'd finally feel secure around Syaoran. She was afraid her best friend would say no. Heck, she wasn't even sure she'd do it for Sakura.

She wasn't going to back out now. It only started.

"And so much more to do." Tomoyo quietly said to herself, planning on Sakura's encounters.

The door opened and Syaoran entered with groceries in hand, shutting the door behind him with a small kick.

"Got everything?" she asked, flipping her small sketchbook closed.

"All except one," he admitted, "your cookies. The last box was taken by Sakura."

"She was there?" her eyes slightly widened.

"Yeah, she was acting a bit weird around me, though."

_Oh no… _"How weird?" Tomoyo asked, trying to lace her concern.

"She was making sexual references, but I don't think that's possible. It's Sakura we're talking about here." He waved it off with his hand, "It was probably just me. You know how dirty I can get." He winked at her.

Tomoyo couldn't help but blush at that.

'Wow, Sakura's actually taking this role seriously.' She smiled but wouldn't let him see it, 'Now everything's going to change around here.'

She walked up to him and pulled him down for a kiss.

**~*~*~*~**

* * *

**Author's Note: Now Sakura's accepted Tomoyo's request! Poor Syaoran, what's he going to do? Things are only going to get even steamier in the next chapter! Stay tuned and please review! They motivate me so you don't have to wait too long for another chapter.  
**

**-AngeL**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: Hi everyone. I know you have all been patiently waiting for an update, however, I have decided to rewrite the story. The first chapter has already been slightly edited and added as a new story called Twist These Temptations. This story will be deleted and continued on the other story. I hope you guys can forgive me for the wait and continue reading!


End file.
